Electronic devices, such as smart phones, tablet computers, digital media players, and so forth, increasingly employ light sensors to control the manipulation of a variety of functions provided by the device. For example, light sensors may be used by an electronic device to detect ambient lighting conditions in order to control the brightness of the device's display screen. Typical light sensors employ photodetectors such as photodiodes, phototransistors, or the like, which convert received light into an electrical signal (e.g., a current or voltage). However, the response of such photodetectors can be influenced by the presence of infrared (IR) light (i.e., electromagnetic radiation having a wavelength greater than approximately 700 nanometers (nm) that can be detected by the photodetector). For example, a light sensor of an electronic device may indicate that the surrounding ambient environment is “brighter” than it really is because the surrounding lighted environment contains a larger proportion of infrared light than normal, such as where the surrounding lighted environment is furnished by artificial lighting, and so forth.